requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Impaled
'The Impaled' '' Purpose: To better understand both themselves and Dracula, and to further his work by twisting the Curse to a unique end. ''Doctrine: ''They gain insight by experiencing the perspective of both torturer and victim, and gain strength through tribulation. The Impaled are speared through the torso with on spikes or poles, and then left to suffer until torpor or the Beast takes hold. The spike should support the whole of their weight, and they should be unable to remove themselves from this torturous position. Modern Impaling Rites allow any form of physical torture, including hanging, stretching, scourging, and flaying. They are not permitted to communicate or to feed until the Rite ends. ''Membership: ''The Impaled do not recruit members, but they do consider those who seek them out. Though they are a faction of the Ordo Dracul, it has been known for them to accept members of other Covenants. 'Benefits' • By definition, the Impaled do torturous things to their bodies. Many only watch their first Rite or two, but even that is enough to teach them the Tolerance for Biology Merit, free of charge. •• An Impaled who acquits himself well earns the attention of a more experienced Dragon, who becomes a two-dot Mentor. ••• The more clearly an Impaled can hear the echoes of mortality in her own pain, the stronger her will to go on becomes. The character gains the Will to Endure devotion free of charge. •••• The Impaled learn the power in desperation that only comes from pain. The character gains the Devotion Free Your Blood free of charge. ••••• By drawing on the anguish of the flesh, the Impaled learn to turn a wave of pain into a surge of strength. The character gains the Strength from Pain Devotion free of charge. 'Devotions' Will to Endure (Resilience ••, Vigor ••) As a reflexive action when the vampire's right-most Health box is marked with any kind of damage, she may spend one Vitae to activate this power. On a successful Resolve + Athletics + Resilience roll the character immediately regains one spent Willpower point. On an exceptional success, the character regains two. This power can be used a maximum of once per scene, and costs 10 Beats to learn. Free Your Blood (Call to Serve, Vigor •••) Providing that the character is suffering wound penalties from either lethal or aggravated injuries, she may spend a point of Willpower to take greater control of her blood and force it to act faster and more frequently than would normally be possible for a vampire of her Blood Potency. She is able to spend one more Vitae per turn than her Blood Potency should allow. This power costs 15 Beats to learn. Strength from Pain (Resilience •••, Vigor •••) As a reflexive action, the vampire may spend one Vitae and roll Composure + Athletics + Vigor. Each success achieved on this roll allows her to translate any current wound penalties into a bonus on Physical actions for one turn. This power costs 15 Beats to learn. 'Source''' ''Ordo Dracul, ''pp 133-138, 200-202. Category:Factions Category:Cults Category:Ordo Dracul Category:The Impaled Category:Translations Category:Devotions